glorious_nations_of_iwakufandomcom-20200215-history
Blacklight Covenant
Official Motto Overview The Blacklight Covenant is a Nation shrouded in Mystery. They are very Isolationist and very xenophobic. They are essentially a Diarchy with a council of The Union of nations which formed it. History The Covenant was formed after six individual nations decided to unite into one, larger national entity. It wasn't a very stable organization at first, with tensions between the communist region and the other five quite high, but foreign threat and some negotiation by Black Horizon Mercs was enough to keep things together. The nation entered an alliance with the Aaronian state due to sheer necessity, and continued to slowly advance itself from there on, eventually forming an alliance with the Imperial Federation, which was an empire back then. At some point, the nation entered a rather dark era, which led to the mass genocide of pretty much every other sentient race by parts of the military supplied by the two militaristic areas (which happened to be rather fascist), an action eventually ground to a halt by combined pressure of the rest of the military, the other four regions, Black Horizon and the numerous rogue fleets within the Covenant's territory. (I just use the period of Iwaku and myself being very inactive as the dark era). After that, things got active again, the nation remained paranoid about most foreign things but still less than it used to be, and eventually found itself in an alliance with BSI, decided by the two diarchs that were elected to make the process of deciding easier in case the bureaucracy of the National Council would grind things to a halt again. Geography Area 1 Area 1 is the region that lies in the northwestern part of the regions, and which borders the nations of Vukmire, BSI and Aaron. The region has a historical basis of being capitalist, but has slowly been switching to the ways of the Covenant. Regardless of that, Area 1 is still known as one of the places where trade is rather easy, due to the area maintaining components of its former, full-capitalist self, with some of these components being responsible for the Covenant's focus on increasing its economic strength. Area 2 Area 2 is a more unique region of the Covenant, as in this area is the only communist faction to ever truly stay intact within the borders of the Covenant. The Area wasn't the greatest fan of the Covenant's policies, but with the focus on the collective being adopted by the entire nation, albeit in lesser amounts, the leaders and people of Area 2 put their differences aside, and focused on cooperation with the other Areas in order to strengthen the nation. However, in recent times a group of rather fanatical communists has taken control of Area 2, and tensions between them and the other Areas, as well as between them and the Covenant's navy, are rising. Borders the state of BSI. Area 3 Being the Covenant's other capitalist region, Area 3 is pretty similar to Area 1, although this region contributed to expanding the Covenant's ways of earning money in a more active way. The region is home to quite a few corporations, including the most money-hungry, state-owned ones, who are always aiming to gain more money for themselves and the Covenant. Area 3 borders the Imperial Federation and the state of BSI. Area 4 Fascist, militaristic, and home to a large amount of the nation's defense corporations, Area 4 has long been one of the most powerful factions within the borders of the Covenant. The region has a history of conflicts with the neighbouring Areas, and had more ships available than both of its neighbours combined. However, once the need to unite started to arise, Area 4 was oddly willing to join in as well, perhaps hoping to spread its influence throughout the nation, perhaps hoping to expand the borders of the Covenant, perhaps only to gain knowledge of what the others are doing. Whatever their reason was, it has long since been buried by the goals of the Covenant, which slowly knocked the region's own goals into obscurity. Area 4 borders the Imperial Federation. Area 5 The nation's bastion of democracy, Area 5's past leaders are known as the founding fathers of the Covenant, and the region is responsible for mixing the different ideologies, and taking elements that, when combined, would fit the goals of the nation to the greatest extend. There isn't a lot to say about this one, other than that it currently borders no other nations, instead bordering void space. Area 6 Area 6 is the last region of the Covenant, and the second of its fascist ones. Highly militaristic as well, this region served as the basis for the nation's military, and while Area 4 supplied the numbers, Are 6 supplied the technology, being far ahead of the five other Areas combined. Nowadays, the development of technology is more spread out, but Area 6 still forms the home base of quite a few important military corporations, including Black Horizon Mercenary Corporation, which outguns most other factions within the nation, with the exception of the Covenant's police force and the military. Area 6 borders the Vukmirian state. Misc. * The Covenant has a number of mining operations across the galaxy and makes deals with nations to mine areas they have conquered. Most well known of these instances being in the former Protected States. * Cov is a Military Genius! Category:Nations